Present day offshore platforms used in the oil and gas industry in deep waters (e.g., 1000 feet or more) are generally subject to significant lateral and vertical forces caused by wind, wave, and current forces prior to driving or installing piles through legs or skirt pile sleeves of the substructure and into the ocean floor.
It is the object of this invention to provide a method and apparatus for positioning an offshore platform substructure on the ocean floor so as to anchor temporarily the substructure prior to driving all of the piles in the substructure's sleeves or legs for permanent anchoring.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for leveling an offshore platform on the ocean floor while preventing any lateral movement of the platform base.